bad_piggies_vs_angry_birdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Piggies Vs Angry Birds
Bad Piggies Vs Angry Birds, also known as Bad Piggies Vs Angry Birds Official or Bad Piggies!!! Vs Angry Birds!!! WAR!!!, is the original Bad Piggies chapters. Chapters Chapter 1 Missing Chapter 2: Help Is On The Way!!! CHAPTER 2: Help Is On The Way!!! this is a another comic ;) Attempt 1 was kind of success so I'm going to invite some friends to the workshop so they can help me get parts or advise me so now I'm going to try to make a plane..... Freckles The Pig: gets the phone hey can you come over? King Pig and Bad Piggy. Bad Piggy: Sure. King Pig: Sure Freckles: Ok this is the blueprint we need a propeller one little wheel and big one the back and the top and an engine......﻿ Workshop near by the restaurant. King Pig: I'm here Freckles: Great you came!! Bad Piggy: Why don't we get Bro Pig and Carol Pig They're the advicers. Freckles: Ohh there on vacation.... ;( Bad Piggy: Freckles The Pig I forgot Freckles: You know all the parts we need? Sorry guys I have to leave so let's do this when I come back well a text Bad Piggy: I'm here. Here's the blueprint Chapter 3 Missing Chapter 4 Missing Chapter 5 Missing Chapter 6 Missing Chapter 7 Missing Chapter 8 Missing Chapter 9 Missing Chapter 10 Missing. Chapter 11: Rise Of The Merchant Chapter Eleven: Rise of the Merchant Narrator: As Piggy McCool is getting tired of this nonsense about trucing, he decides to be the hero of the day!!!!!! (Basically meaning stealing the eggs) Chapter 12: Things Get Zappy As Minion Piggy was walking down to the lake to go fishing, he saw something shocking. Shockwave ! As Shockwave discharged electronic energy zapping +Minion Piggy, +Minion Piggy saw the king sling on the top of a cliff! +Minion Piggy tried to walk to Pig City to warn the others after being zapped but he realized that he was paralyzed. Now what? Will the Angry Birds take back their eggs (or egg)? Will +Minion Piggy make it? Will Pig City come to an end?﻿ Minion Piggy: Thanks. Well I was just coming here with my tackle box and rod, and all of a sudden Shockwave jumped out of the water. He shocked me and I got unmobilized. I think he didn't like the bait... But I Saw The KingSling on top of that cliff and realized, the birds are coming in harshly! OK... At least I have my tack- Sees it floating away Oh f-. Oh well. OK. Catches Tackle Box with rod. Carries my stuff when being pushed. Sets Luggage down in plane. '''Oh no it looks like the bird who teleports is attacking in 20 min. Smudge Chapters Chapter (smudge) of (smudge): So, Piggy McCool ran up to the birds and ran as fast as he can, while Yellow Bad Piggy slowly stepped into the bunch of purple potion-generated electric paralyzers. (smudge)was saved by Yellow Bad Piggy, and Piggy McCool got away. When the birds returned to the nest, the eggs were gone... Chapter A36F(this is decimal, not) of 0x1532(this is hexadecimal, not): His plan would unfold, the plan to recruit C(smmudge) He took out an a(smudge) and a canvas along with... COCA COLA! He knew it would be the perfect item to get him on his side, when Wi(smudge) was gone. He walked down drawing a painting of (smudge) and tried to have a conversation with (smudge) but horribly failed. What no-one, except for (smudge), knew was that Red was watching over him... (He blocked me on Twitter, how did he even find me) Piggy McCool: Hey! I am now 3 Piggy McCools cuz' Dr. Pig 's crazy serum!!! D: Chapter ?(smudge) The Three Blue Minion Piggies got the pig serum, but dropped it, while the Three Piggy McCools picked it up and got reverted back to normal... The Three(smudge) were used again for experiments, making each of them a different color. Chapter 13: The Kidnap Chapter 13: The Kidnap The Next Night... As the birds were sleeping and guarding the nest, The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy andBad PiggyYellow Bad Piggy went out there with a giant net. They were trying to kidnap Mechanic Bird and take him to the lab but, +M echanic Bird wasn't there.﻿ Yellow Bad Piggy: +The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy I don't see +Mechanic Bird. Where's +The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy Got To do things my self good thing I have super speed. '''Looks for '+Mechanic Bird. '''I still can't find him. I'm not going to give up. Now where would I go if I was turned to a bird oh wait China. I forgot he doesn't have super speed. It has to be somewhere you can get to on boat. That's it Golden Island I have to go now. Bomb The Black Angry Bird: Red The Red Angry Bird I see yellow bad piggy!!! Yellow Bad Piggy: '''Swims to Golden Island. '''AHHHH Bird '''Swims faster. ' Bomb: Got you launches himself WWWWWWeeeeee!!!!!. Red: Where is he going. Bomb: blows up but serum fall in the water and to the deep..... I think to golden island? Why? Yellow Bad Piggy: I have to get it Swims To The Serum. '''Got It '''Runs under Water. '''I Think I see +Mechanic Bird's boat. Bomb: I see him '''launches himself wwwweeee!!!! Under water. Yellow Bad Piggy: Swims Up to The Boat Then Holds on to the boat Hey +Mechanic Bird what are you doing +Mechanic Bird: Ow!!! Its me +Yellow Bad Piggy. Red: +Bomb The Black Bird Leave him alone we still have all five eggs. Bomb; OK.... Yellow Bad Piggy: Mechanic Bird Yes I Am Bad Piggy. Let me on, I want tell you something Bomb: +Red The Red Angry Bird do you something red in the ocean? Yellow Bad Piggy: +Mechanic Bird Ow!!! Fine I Was Trying to turn you back to a pig but I guess You don't want to!!!!!! Leaves Have fun with your new life!!!!!!!!!!! Birds Are DUMB !!!! I mean it. I Not coming back because You're Going To Whack Me Again With That Stupid Wrench!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ You Still have the golden wrench!!!!. Bubbles Big Butted PuffBird: Back. Yellow Bad Piggy: +Mechanic Bird Fine I'll Come back But, If you Hit me One more Time I Will Rip Your Boat In HALF!!!!!! *Swims to boat*﻿ The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy : I'm back to. Me and Bubbles spawn on our own boat in the water. We are in the same boat. We look and see eachother. '''AHHH!!! Bubbles: Ahhh! '''Puffs up and sends '+The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy' flying off the boat Orange Puffy: '''I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!! Yellow Bad Piggy: Ok '''Injects '+Mechanic Bird'' The Blue Minion Piggy : '''No he can't. Orange Puffy: '''Lands in water Yellow Bad Piggy: +The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy What are you doing Here Bubbles: Gets sent off the boat to while letting air out/ The Blue Minion Piggy: We both jump off the boat CANNON BALL!!! Bubbles: SHOOT HELP I CANT SWIM Yellow Bad Piggy: +Mechanic Bird Let's Turn Back To Piggy Island. Orange Puffy: Swims back to boat. Throws bubbles away to another island Bubbles: Ahhhhhhhh The Blue Minion Piggy: Also gets to boat Yellow Bad Piggy: The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy How Did you get to the ocean. Orange Puffy: Wait but we don't have any paddles. Umm I was tossed out '''Looks at '+Bomb The Black Bird. Now what we don't have any paddles on our boat. Blue Minion Piggy: We don't know! Orange Puffy: YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT PADDLES?! We are on our own boat. Blue Minion Piggy: DONT BLAME US SUNSHINE. '''We all get into a big fight Dr. Bird Tin: '''+Yellow Bad Piggy did you use serum on +Mechanic Bird. If you did then you're an idiot now he's a mutant half bird half pig. Blue Minion Piggy: '''Grabs them Hands them to '+The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy'. Orange Puffy: Uses them as paddles. Yellow Bad Piggy: +Dr. Bird Tin Ummm Yeah We did. Blue Minion Piggy: He has soft skin but doesn't even know. Orange Puffy: Shut up Blue Minion Piggy: You shut up. Orange Puffy: No you shut up Blue Minion Piggy: No you shut up Orange Puffy: NO YOU SHUT UP Blue Minion Piggy: JUST SHAT UP. We just keep going on and on. Orange Puffy: Where is +Yellow Bad Piggy +Dr. Bird Tin and +Mechanic Bird? ¥0¥ Curser. Blue Minion Piggy: We all finally shut the f:3:3:3 up. Orange Puffy: Uses the paddles. '0.0 MUTANT. Blue Minion Piggy: WHERE IS OUR ANTI MUTANT EXTERMINATION EQUIPMENT?! Yellow Bad Piggy: AHhHhHhHHHHHHHHHhhh '''Falls Off boat. ' 'Orange Puffy: ' You... forgot it Blue Minion Piggy: '''We get in a big fight again Yellow Bad Piggy: Drowning . Orange Puffy: We get +Yellow Bad Piggy.' Yellow Bad Piggy: '''Drowned. ' Orange Puffy: AAHH 'Zips outta his arms into water. ' Blue Minion Piggy: '''We follow him. Bad Piggy's Ghost: Flys Up Bye World. Orange Puffy: Swallows to much water and starts getting bigger. Then floats up. ''' Blue Minion Piggy: '''We swim to the surface. '''Where are we? '''Second blue minion piggy: Idk... Orange Puffy: Can't speak because is full of water. Blue Minion Piggy: Help! Somebody! We are not gonna die. Right? 2nd Blue Minion Piggy: yea! Blue Minion Pig: Oh oops +The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy is overflowing... Orange Puffy: Spits out water I'm in. Bad Piggy's Ghost: +The 3 Blue Minion Piggies I Died Little Ones. Orange Puffy: Noo. Are we gonna die?. Bad Piggy's Ghost: Idk Orange Puffy: 0.0 Chapter 14: Bad Ending? CHAPTER 14: Bad Ending? While +Mechanic Bird turned to a mutant and +Yellow Bad Piggy Drowned To Death, +The Orange Puffy Minion Piggy and +The 3 Blue Minion Piggies got lost Somewhere In the Ocean. This could end up with many deaths﻿. Dr Bird Tin: s''hoots the antidote at mechanic.' King Pig: Omg!!! You died again!!! '''gets the revive gun and shoots '+Bad Piggy's Ghost.' Dr Bird Tin: Your welcome for now. The Blue Minion Piggy: Help we are lost in the ocean. Help +Dr. Bird Tin +Yellow Bad Piggy Mechanic Piggy Ghost +King Pig Test Piggy 528313 +Piggy McCool ANYONE!!!! Help he is still filling up and emptying.Goodbye... Better news. Island '''Slaps back. ' Piggy McCool: '''Swims up to the middle of the sea and finds out +The 3 Blue Minion Piggies isn't there. seriously? Swims a lot and finds them. Well, I got coconuts and a captured bird which is Red. Blue Minion Piggy: HEELP. I DUN WANNA DIE. Blue Minion Piggy Two: ME NETHIER. Blue Minion Piggy: Shut up. We both gasp. We all swim to island and finally take a break from swimming. 'Do you know what this means now? Piggy McCool: '''Comes to save +The 3 Blue Minion Piggies ' I'm here! '''brings everything that I can pack. Blue Minion Piggy: It's +Piggy McCool Piggy McCool: Looks at Foreman Piggy coming to rescue me Oh, no. Not HIM!!! D: TNT falls from the plane and blows all four of us up. Bonus Chapter: Plan To Steal The Eggs!!! King Pig: Two pigs in the back to distract the birds and three pigs in the front to get the eggs then they get in the plane that +Mechanic Bird made..... Freckles: Great idea!!!!! Piggy The Vice King: What do I do Average Pig: Yes Sir! Yellow Bad Piggy: Let's Do It Test Piggy 528313: +King Pig when do we start The Dark Green Piggy: /''○'' Aye aye sir!!!!! | \ / \ Mind:Wut? Ghost Pig: I wish I was alive. Bonus Chapter: Plan To Steal The Eggs!!! 2 King Pig: This is how the eggs will end up..... INTO A PAN!!!!﻿ Master Drew T: EHEHEHEHEHEEEE Yellow Bad Piggy: Yeesss!!! Let's Start +King Pig. Master Drew T: ok oh by the way if the birds come i'm gona start building fortress's out of wood stone and glass. Yellow Bad Piggy: We need to wait for +King Pig to get ready first. Master Drew T: oh Supporter Rogue: I'd rather do all stone, but I have that house already *points to a strong house on the treetops* Piggy McCool: Use it, then.' (21 weeks and the birds aren't still here). ' Bonus Chapter: Why are aliens coming? Test Piggy: Why are aliens coming? It makes me scared. Yellow Bad Piggy: Me too. Supporter Rogue: I got a call, my old boss (rogue leader) may bring the entire clan of Rogues to visit Pig City, maybe Master Drew T: so do i heck even scary ones like that one movie alien made by fox the guys that did the movie rio Chef Pig : I DON'T KNOW! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY anyway? Bonus Chapter: YTP Pig YTP Pig : Hey everbody i come in peace :) wait a second...... oh no +MLG Pig is here not good. King Pig: Oh hello +YTP Pig. Ailen Pig: Oh.. it's you... >:( +MLG Pig Yellow Bad Piggy: I haven't heard YTP for a long time. YTP Pig: Stop your ugly poop talk because i took your planet for a reason your kind try to take our water supply!!!! MLG Pig : (argues) YTP Pig: I need it for TOILETS!!!!! Lies!!!! I do not.... ;(. You may win this talk but i will win all the fight!!!!!!! Piggy McCool: What IS going on here? If you want to fight, go to another planet or somethig! This is Earth, OUR planet. I HAVE A RAY GUN AND FOUND OUT THE LOCATION OF YOU AND YOUR PLANET!!! YTP Pig: Are you STUPID my planet is in a another dimension..... and your earth technology is 4/10 mine 7/10 mlg pig's 9/10 holy pigs from the pig heaven 10/10. Sjsi usma isjxb ojw. Sjzm.... hsjsjxk!!!! ............................ ■♧●◇¥€₩£€¡£●¥◇₩♡¡▪¥¥£¥9£¥¥8₩¥£¥9£¥£¥€♤♡¡《《◇¥♤♡♧¤☆●○°~{£◇》♡¥●~•□{\|€¥●°°}¥♤《■○£₩♡¡■££¡........ Piggy McCool: fiU(&'''&(&(%'#(rjf('#u')ry#$^h)#j(b(ht%(#&b)#&blg@(#y&^!(p'$(&#^#%&y#$^@&j#^$h*&q YTP Pig: What are you saying '''you said I LIKE CAKE WITH EGGS AND PINEAPPLES ALSO I LOVE MY DAD....' Piggy McCool: Because, I'm right. I got all your personal info!!! >:) Wait, wut? YTP Pig: Y are a weirdo..... no..... A POOPY PIG!!! ALSO I CAN TURN YOU INTO MY MINION BY THE YTP VIRUS.... Piggy McCool: Anyway, that was your personal info. (1000101010101110101010101101101010000010110111111110110110100110011010101010111010110101001011010 cd/YTP/Ha?kedV|rus/true /soucecode/Piggy&_McCool/ cd/YTP/personal_data) Actaully THAT WAS YOU. BEAT THAT! 10010101000101010111101010101001001011101010110101010 source&_code&_unknown drive&_shutdown You are not meant to be here! YTP Pig: Is that personal info generator..... and that's not mine personal info POOPY PIG!! Bonus Chapter: Pigmart What's this?! Gross looking but taste bud tameing! Try our new, fresh, canned, cooked black beans! Only at Pigmart for only 50 Snoutlings Today! But grab some snacks, hop on your ride and hurry! Because they are only available for a limited time only!!!! Ailen Pig: I love those!!!! Buys 20 boxes of beans. Bonus Chapter: Bad Birdie Bad Birdie: Does someone have a pig serum Test Piggy: muttered Back to Dr.Pig's lab '''Leaves. Comes back and gives +Bad Birdie' the Pig serum then leaves.' Bad Birdie: '''Injects Serum' Bonus Chapter: Ghost Pig Ghost Pig's Daily Blog: I'm still dead Ailen Pig : That's a lame blog. Ghost Pig: can someone please bring me back to life. So... The Dark Green Minion Piggy: I need DATA Ghost Pig: Meme Pig, Ok.. Wait how am I supposed to drink it? ok drinks it Alive Pig: Yayyy!!! I'm Alive Again Yay!!!!!!!!! Bonus Chapter: I Miss My son, Daughter' And Wife...... :(﻿ King Pig: I miss my son, daughter' and wife...... :(﻿ Bird King : I actually miss my wife Gale,now she's gone to Golden Island. :'(﻿ Big Pig: SHES MINE! BACK OFF FEATHER BRAIN! Winged Pig: King Pig! Calm down! Minion Pig: Sorry King bird! King pig gets mad when somebody steals his girl. I mean.....YOUR girl. Big Pig: ( jumps on minion pig) Bird King: oh.................... winged pig: Big pig is punching minion pig. Bird King: If you two stop I'll give you a cookie that likely doesn't exist big pig: looks up at bird King) '''YES PLZ Bird King: ok wait 3 seconds........... '''is still standing here but with eyes closed ok the cookies are in your bedroom.... if you can't find them then they likely don't exist at all. big pig: BELLLLLLLLLCHCHHCHCCCHCHCHHHHH Minion pig: he find it. Bird King: Winged pig would you like to visit the official lair of the birds? winged pig: (perks up) YES! Bird King: you are now welcome in the Angry Birds!!! Community. Winged Pig: we've been in there............. Bird King: Oh.... Bonus Chapter: YTP Pig 2 YTP Pig: I'm going to my planet bye also toaster toast toast. And I'm going to come back and take your planet >:) The Dark Green Minion Piggy: Yea yea whatever. Piggy McCool: I have a RAY gun that can destroy ANYTHING (actually just an acid gun) I want to ban dis guy Bonus Chapter: It's Time King Pig. Let's Steal The Eggs Master Drew T : yes THE TIME HAS COOOME AAAAAHAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA laughs evily minion pigs getting in there wooden and metal cars and plans and starts building out of wood stone glass and metal. ''' Yellow Bad Piggy: It's time +King Pig. Let's steal the eggs. Average Pig : Not now. King Pig: Yes we must. Yellow Bad Piggy: Where are the other pigs. King Pig: IDK. Yellow Bad Piggy: Should we wait for more pigs? Master Drew T: COUNT ME IN. Piggy The Vice King : Here's My Map Piggy McCool: Awesome!!!! It's so simple! I must steal the eggs as a scavenger. '''Looks and the map and gets lost Alive Pig: : I haven't done this in weeks. Test Piggy: Sleeps. Yellow Bad Piggy: +Piggy McCool Supporter Rogue +Test Piggy 528313 Pizza Delivery Pig +Mechanic Bird +Freckles The Pig Piggy The Pig , PuffThePiggie , Piggy The Vice King, Meme Pig +Alive Pig Are We Going To Steal the eggs or not. Average Pig: No. Piggy McCool: I'm a scavenger so pay me 75 snoutcoins after that. Or else, I'm going to LEAVE.. Piggy The Pig: Plan to get eggs by Piggy. Piggy The Vice King: Don't forget the map. Piggy McCool: NOW, PAY ME 75 SNOUTLINGS OR ELSE F%'(&(@'&%)!!!. Piggy The Pig: 0_0 Piggy McCool: GIVE MEH DA SNOUTLINGS! ((#&()&(%''^&$'&%('&)#&''%'(')$'^)(^'$(&$#&*$(#&) King Pig: You will not get payed..... Dark King Pig: King Pig King Pig: LOL XD Piggy McCool: f&*@()$^)&@#)(&%)&)$^&)&#'$#)$&#^%'(#&%)(#&%#'$3)$I(K%#%$U(#'%&)#'%)#('%(EUF*#$&)#&$(#'%&#('!!!!!!! King Pig: pays '+Piggy McCool'** 50 snoutbills is the new thing and the snout coins are kind of worthless.... Piggy McCool: How much is 50 snoutbills? (in snoutcoins) King Pig: 100 snoutcoins Piggy McCool: YAY!!!! *Goes crazy after drinking a TON OF MILK SODA*@&*$(@&*#@!&$(@&$)(&(*$. Porky The Flygon : Guys aren't ya gonna steal dem eggs someday? If so, then it looks like ya may need some help... No offense, ya guys... Piggy McCool: We would need some help, but before that, I have to change my costume... It's getting old. changes my costume there! Porky: Is secretly The Dark Green Minion Piggy but decides is not the right time to explain what happened. Or that I'm him. 'Did they already all go steal the eggs? Piggy McCool: Nope, I failed to go alone and didn't find any pigs go out. Porky: I'm willing to get attacked by a couple of savage birds. First, we have to get in disguises. Piggy McCool: I almost died! I am out. I'm doing this MY way. Porky: I got blasted by a Hyper Beam once... '''Facepalm. ' Piggy McCool: All I need is a slingshot. Porky: '''Gets a cold beverage and a pull-up seat. Pulls out a camera. sets camera down and starts banging on a piece of wood It's been a while. Wait a sec... is that your tummy rumbling? Or is it just me? I gotta go eat dinner be back in less than an hour. Bonus Chapter: I Forgot About The Plans!!!! I Forgot About The Plans!!!! Jumps off cliff into a lava pool Wait...WAIT!!! XC Master Drew T: HANG ON chatches you. ''' Bonus Chapter: Puma Gone Black! The Greenie Darkie Piggy Returner: am bored. why aren't we stealing the eggs?! PumaBomb: I start up a riot at Angry Birds!!! Then we can steal the eggs.Lets attack Piggy McCool: Kidnap +Bomb The Black Angry Bird and get black paint to disguise yourself. Then, we'll... STEAL THE '''EGGS! Puma: Where though? Angry Birds!!! Doesn't have eggs. Piggy McCool: ..? Why?! Puma: Come to my house and well make preparations Greenie Darkie Piggy Returner: Yes and Porky The Flygon I need you to paint me. Piggy McCool: Perfect! Puma: eh.....I guess they knew what was coming when I left. They didn't say but I suspected it. Porky: wut. Gets black paint Puma: '''(gets dumped in paint) Porky: '''Paints Greenie to '''lol it'll look liek bomb got two clones Puma: Oh woah. I HATE BLACK!.....But for the sake of getting the eggs....I'll do it Porky: Ok guys wait for the paint to dry Puma: Where to? Porky: Over there '''Points to a garage Puma: What?! (retches) Porky: It's an empty garage Greenie: starts walking to it Puma: wait for me! Porky: Follows So I can put the paint away Greenie: reaches the garage with puma behind me Puma: I'm still a little uncomfy Porky: Right there Points to an X mark I'll speed up the drying process a bit Greenie: what Puma: ... Porky: Puts the paint away and gets out a hairdryer along with a bunch of other stuff, fans, leaveblowers, vacuums, '''It works tho Puma: How do I look. Porky: '''Turns it on and uses it on you two, the paint of your guys dries '''It can't get too dry or it will break off of your skin Greenie: ok Puma: Junior should serve as the distraction. Greenie: yes Porky: And then you two move out and get the eggs. This is fullproof! Puma: He will follow us. (sits to eat pizza) Porky: Ok eat up because we gotta leave before the paint gets to dry Greenie: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM '''shoves it down throat Porky: I'll also get you guys drinks. Sets sodas infront of them Greenie: '''fizzy Puma: Teehee...(shakes bottle and sends it flying) Porky: Get ready to go, it's almost afternoon. We gotta go early Greenie: SODA JET Puma: Sthe paint.....it fell off me Porky: '''reapplies it to u They try to steal the Eggs, but all the paint scales off -More coming soon.- The cranky story of VIP Chef Pig 1: The Whipped Cream Cake The cranky story of VIP Chef Pig 1.The Whipped Cream Cake The Chef was working in his kitchen, when he accidentally stirred his milk instead of the King's soup. He noticed that after a while and found out that is became creamy. That is how whipped cream was invented. The Chef noticed that it was white, so he had an idea. He created lots of different food with it, but then, his big plan unfolded. He had made it into a giant EGG! The King, who has nevet tasted the cream was served the "egg", and he of course, believed it. Then, he apotted a pig eating a whipped cream cupcake and snatched it from the pig and ate it, realizing it was that "egg" Thankfully he thought it was an "egg cake" and ordered the Chef to get more. But the Chef needed a way to make the Kimg convinced again when he forgot that the whipped cream wad an egg. More coming soon..... Section heading Write the second section of your page here.